Prey on Me
by hmmhmmhmm
Summary: Bella, a businesswoman in Seattle, is a victim of a stalker. Edward, a former detective, is enlisted to find out who is stalking Bella and protect her from the threat. Will their relationship become something more than professional? A/H. First fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella**

Another end to another long week. I pushed my long hair behind my ears, but it immediately fell back into my eyes. With a deep sigh, I pulled it up into a ponytail. Much better.

After years of education, I had somehow ended up working as a copy editor at _Women of the World_, a lifestyle magazine for women on the West Coast. The magazine was just starting to get popular, but it was still quite small. Only twenty people worked for the magazine. It wasn't my dream job by any stretch of the imagination: I looked for grammar mistakes in boring articles about fashion, love (ha!), celebrity gossip, and housekeeping.

"BELLAA!" Alice shrieked from the hallway, appearing in my doorway, "It's time to go home! Get a move on!" She jumped up and down clapping her hands.

Alice and I had been friends since high school, and we ended up dorming together at University of Washington in Seattle. After college, Alice moved in with Jasper, her high school sweetheart, and I rented an apartment down the block. Of course, I spent so much time at Alice and Jasper's place that I basically had a room there too. Don't ask me how I managed to be best friends for the past eight years with the gorgeous little ball of energy. For some reason, we just work. I'm the epitome of average- brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. Alice _glows_. Whenever we go out, my self-confidence takes a hit. But I've gotten used to it over the years, and Alice's friendship is worth so much to me. Alice was a fashion writer for the magazine, and she loved her job and its perks, especially the discounts at local shops.

"Calm, Alice…think calm. Waves rolling on the beach…sunsets…calm. There, are we better now?" I asked, grabbing my coat and keys. Seriously, this girl needs a tranquilizer, I thought.

"Bye Bella, Alice!" chirped our receptionist, Angela. She was such a sweet girl, fresh out of college. Alice and I always invited her out to lunch with us and dragged her over for parties and girls nights in. She was becoming a good friend.

We stepped into the elevator and pressed the button for the Lobby, ready to trek home. Alice was practically vibrating with excitement- clearly, she and Jasper has one hell of a night planned. I rolled my eyes at the thought. I decided that it would be wise to spend the night at my own place to let them have a romantic evening, and to avoid the noise and a potentially awkward situation.

"So…Bella, do you have any plans for the evening?" Alice asked suggestively, waggling her eyebrows, as we walked down the street. I sighed.

"No, and don't expect me to have any evening plans for quite a while. I'm not ready for another relationship. Not everyone finds their soul mate as easily as you did. Seriously Alice, you have never dated anyone other than Jasper…it's crazy out there. I don't know if I could take getting my heart broken, yet again," I ranted, trying desperately to make it clear to Alice that she should not set me up with one of Jasper's friends for another horrible blind double date. Last time, Alice had brought us to a Thai restaurant, and I fainted when I saw that the shrimp I ordered still had their eyes intact. My date quickly left after that.

My track record with relationships was laughable. After a couple of weeks and a few unmemorable sexual encounters, each of my ex boyfriends seemed to suddenly have "commitment issues" and left me. Which truly wouldn't have been an issue, considering that I didn't like any of them too much, if I hadn't gotten my hopes up each time that somehow one of those guys would end up being my dream guy.

I really thought my last boyfriend, Jacob, was The One. We were friends in college, and then we were together as a couple for four months, which was my longest relationship. We had great chemistry- Jake always knew how to make me smile and brought out a younger, more reckless side in me. But then, about half a year ago, I woke up one morning alone in my bed with a note from Jacob that he couldn't be with me anymore. He tried to call to explain himself, but I decided a clean break would be the best idea for me.

Alice bopped me on the head, instantly snapping me out of my reverie. "Fine, Bells. But sooner or later Mr. Right is going to come along, and if you aren't looking you may just miss him."

I snorted a very unladylike snort. Alice glared at me with her arms crossed. She was annoyed with me and was waiting for an apology. But why should I have to apologize for my personal life?

The light changed, indicating that it was our turn to cross. Ah, she'll get bored and follow me. I stepped into the street, and I heard a scream from behind me….

"Holy shit! Bella!"

…And then I felt the searing pain in my left side, and my world went black.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN:I hate author's notes, so I promise that this will be short. So… I got a little excited that my story has 25 hits and one person favorited it. I know, I'm lame. But, my lameness led me to post chapter 2 today. _

**Edward**

_Riiiing. Riiiing.Riiiing._

God damnit. Who the hell could be calling me at 3am? I jumped off my empty bed – empty as usual – and grabbed the phone.

"Cullen," I answered, quick and to the point. This better be important…

"Cullen here too. Hey son, how are you?" my father, Carlisle, responded playfully. I immediately felt more awake and smiled. My dad was truly one of a kind. Dad is an ER trauma doctor at Seattle Hospital, one of the best out there. He takes his job seriously and his patients adore him. And they don't just adore him because he's ridiculously good-looking (is it weird that I said that about my father?). He's a compassionate doctor, and always goes beyond what is expected of him.

"Hey dad, I'm good. I was just sleeping, until I was so rudely interrupted," I said with a laugh, before getting worried, "Is something wrong? Is mom ok? What's up?"

"Oh, don't worry, everyone at home is fine. I actually have a bit of a favor to ask you. You see, a woman was brought in a few hours ago with some really bad bruising and lacerations on her left side. The police say it was a hit and run, but her friend seems to think otherwise. Something about a threatening note, I couldn't get the whole story because she was so hysterical. The SPD isn't going to investigate or provide any protection other than looking into the hit and run, since there's no evidence of foul play. I know there isn't much to go on, but something truly doesn't seem right. You know I can't send her home if I think something is going to happen to her. So, could you help me out?"

Carlisle's feelings are usually founded in something. It wasn't like I had much going on anyway. After college, I was a detective in Chicago for about 5 years. Last year, I decided to quit, move back to Seattle, and spend all my time focusing on piano. I felt bad living off my trust fund money, but it was too hard to balance a full time job with my passion. Plus, dealing with victims of crime and their families was starting to bring me down. My parents kept telling me that I get too personally invested in my cases, but I never took them seriously, considering how invested my dad gets with his patients.

Of course, my past couple of weeks were spent doing nothing, since I couldn't find any inspiration to compose.

"Sure, Dad. I'm not that busy here anyway. Do you want me to head over the hospital in the morning and talk to her? Try to see what's going on?"

"That would be great, son," I heard the relief in Carlisle's voice, "They're bringing her to room 1924 to recover. Her name is Isabella Swan. I'll see you tomorrow. Sleep well."

The phone clicked as Carlisle hung up, and I snorted to myself. Sleep well? He must have been kidding me. I hadn't slept through the night in years. I curled up on my side and hit my head against my headboard. This was going to be a long night.

I woke up as soon as the sun started to rise, after finally getting a few hours of sleep. My eyes were itchy and my thoughts were fuzzy. I should probably find a doctor and deal with this sleep issue, I thought to myself. I showered quickly, and make myself some breakfast. I sat around doing nothing, until I decided that getting to the hospital at 9 wouldn't be too early. I jumped in my car and sped across town to the hospital. I checked my dashboard clock in my Volvo and climbed out of my car.

I arrived at room 1924, a private room on the eighth floor of the building. I knocked quietly and received no response, so I turned the doorknob and walked into the room.

Lying in the bed, soundlessly sleeping, was perhaps the most beautiful creature I had ever laid eyes on. My breath hitched in my throat and my palms started to sweat. God, how middle school of me. Here I was, nervous like I was on my first date ever, with a woman who was completely unconscious.

Ahh, but she was gorgeous. Her skin was alabaster, a bit pale from being in the hospital, but it looked so smooth. I wanted to touch her and discover if it felt as good as it looked. Her deep chestnut hair framed her heart shaped face with curls, part of her hair still clumped up in one of those little elastic things girls like to use to put up their hair. Her body was covered by a starchy hospital-issued blanket, but I could see her curves right through it. For some odd reason, I contemplated turning around and bolting out the door. But I was planted on the spot, staring at her sleeping form. I mentally chastised myself for being so perverted. I must be overtired or something. Why on earth was I so attracted so a random victim? I shook my head to try to clear it. Focus on the issue at hand, I reminded myself. Be professional.

Time ceased to make sensel. It could have been seconds or minutes or hours later when her eyes slowly opened. Her eyes finally focused on her arm. Her left arm was covered in bruises and cuts, and she scowled at the black and blue marks. She then looked to her other arm, and grimanced at the IV needle poking into her arm.

I laughed out loud at her ridiculous faces. The word _adorable_ popped into my head. Suddenly, her eyes snapped up and locked in on my face. She gasped lightly and turned a bright shade of red, blushing from her cheeks down to her neck.

I gulped desperately for some air. I guess I had stopped breathing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella**

_Eww._ I cringed as I looked at my battered and bruised arm, trying to remember how I had gotten so beat up. I looked at my other arm to see if I was injured, but instead I saw an IV needle poking through my skin. I made a face and was instantly nauseous. I hate needles.

I heard a deep chuckle from somewhere in the room. I searched for the source of the noise, and a pair of green eyes met me.

Perhaps green isn't the right word here. I tried in vain to find the right word for his stunning eyes.

The owner of the eyes looked a little shell-shocked. I would be shell-shocked too, if I saw such a disgusting mess. I must look like death.

But despite his expression, the man was beautiful. Like, unnaturally good-looking. Honestly, do people like him even exist? I looked at his piercing green eyes, fringed with dark, perfect lashes (did I seriously just use the word "piercing?"); his amazingly smooth, white skin; his masculine, strong jaw line with just a tiny hint of stubble; and that heap of messy, auburn hair. Why does my mind suddenly resemble a tacky romance novel?

Before I could get disgusted with myself by having a mini-fantasy in a hospital bed, I realized that I had no idea how I ended up in said hospital bed. The last thing I remember was walking into the street with Alice…she was mad about something…

"Erm..hello," the green-eyed god said a bit awkwardly. Oh my, his voice was appealing.

_Speak again_, I mentally urged him.

"My name is Edward Cullen, and you must be Isabella Swan," he stated smoothly, regaining his composure.

"Bella," I corrected him quickly.

"Right, Bella then. So, my father, Carlisle Cullen, is your doctor, and he asked me to come speak to you."

"Okay?" I answered, doubtfully. Why would my doctor send his handsome son to speak to me? Was he trying to set us up or something?

Edward quickly noticed my confusion. "Oh, I'm sorry. I should explain: I used to be a police detective in Chicago, before I moved back to Seattle. Carlisle mentioned some suspicious activity surrounding your accident..."

"The accident!" I interrupted, "Do you know what happened? The last thing I remember was walking into the street with my friend Alice and then I woke up here all beaten up!" my words can out in a jumble, and I desperately tried to look anywhere but Edward's face. He was distracting me with his looks and I really wanted to know why I was in the hospital.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he answered warmly with a slight smile, "I didn't realize you don't know what happened. According to the report issued by your friend, a car ran a red light, and hit you on your left side. Well, I suppose nicked you would be a better explanation, as the car really only grazed your side. It was travelling quite quickly so it knocked you down and you blacked out. The driver did not stop."

For a brief second, Edward's brow wrinkled and his eyes tightened. He shook his head quickly.

"I'll let my father know you're awake, and he can explain your injuries. Give me a second," Edward pivoted on his heel and walked out the door.

I let the information sink in. So, some idiot hit me with his car and then kept on driving? How disgusting. At least it didn't hit me straight on. My arm and side ached a bit, but it could have been a lot worse. Hell, I'd been in the hospital just a few weeks ago feeling a lot worse after I fell down the stairs at the library. I would just wait for the doctor, get some pain medication, tell this Edward Cullen character I hadn't seen the car so I can't help find the driver, and get home.

Wait. Why was there a retired Chicago cop on my case anyway? I mean, shouldn't the Seattle Police force be dealing with this? Not that I'm complaining. But still, this seems rather odd. Unless somehow they found out about the notes and thought this was something more than a random hit and run… Edward had mentioned "suspicious activity"

But how would he know? Alice is the only person I told. That little minx.

"BELLA! You're ok! How are you? Holy crap your hair is a mess. Ohmygod how are you feeling? I'm so happy you're alive!" Alice screamed, bursting into the room. Speak of the devil, I thought with a smirk.

"I'm fine Alice really. Detective Cullen just told me what happened, and I think he went to go get Dr. Cullen, his father. Now answer me honestly…why is there some ex-detective from Chicago asking to speak with me?" I narrowed my eyes are her.

"Bella," she scolded in a sing-song voice, "I know you don't like to make a big deal out of things, but you received those creepy notes for the last few weeks and I had to tell the authorities because then you were attacked!"

I groaned. How frustrating.

"Alice. Listen to me. I was hit by a car, it was a random accident. I was not attacked. Yes, I received a few sketchy notes at work, but they're not an issue. Probably from one of those perverted little interns or whatever trying to mess with my head. You blew this thing way out of proportion," I reasoned with her.

I knew I was right. I'm sure one of those college kids interning at the magazine was playing a trick on me. Very immature, but harmless.

"I'm not going to argue with you, but you should just tell the detective everything. The Seattle cops can't get involved because they say there's no evidence, but that's complete bullshit and you and I both know it!" she finished. She then pouted at me and made puppy-dog eyes.

It was much easier to just agree with Alice.

"Fine, whatever, just chill Alice. Let me rest. When the detective and Dr. Cullen come back I'll just tell them what I know, and they'll probably send me home and laugh about how paranoid we are later behind our backs. Good job," I responded sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes at me and turned to the door which opened up to reveal the most beautiful man in existence and an equally handsome older gentleman wearing a lab coat.

This would surely be an interesting day.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N:_ _Sorry, I know I said I hate these. Anyway, thanks to those who reviewed…you inspired me to forgo studying for my econ midterm, and write instead. So if I fail, it's your fault. ____ And I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors- I proofread, but I can't catch everything. Also, I forgot to add a disclaimer. So I'll just issue an "I don't own anything" blanket disclaimer and we can have it count for the whole story. Ok, I think we're good now. On with the show!_

**Edward**

"Ms. Swan? Hello, I'm Dr. Cullen. You've already met my son. I'm assuming he told you about the accident?"

Bella nodded her head quickly, and shot a quick glance to her friend, who was bouncing up and down, clearly waiting for an opportunity to speak.

"Allow me to explain some of your injuries. Don't worry, there was nothing too serious…"

My father started to tell Bella about her injuries, and my mind wandered. I was entranced by the slightly annoyed look on the patient's face. Every so often she would glance my way and scowl a bit. Strange. Women don't usually react that way to my presence.

My reverie was interrupted by the sound of Bella's voice, throaty and sensual.

"Ok, I'll take the pain meds and come back if I have any problems. Can I leave now?" she asked impatiently.

Before my father could answer, her little friend jumped in excitedly.

"No way in hell can you leave, Bella! You were attacked! Your life is in danger. Detective Cullen," she turned her attention to me, "did Bella tell you about the notes she received at work? I have them right here. Let me show you. Oh, I'm Alice by the way"

Bella made a noise that sounded startlingly similar to a growl and shot an evil glare at her friend. I could have sworn she mumbled "evil miniature thief" under her breath. I smiled inwardly.

Alice handed me a ziplock bag with three pieces of crumpled, folded paper inside. The girl was good- she knew not to touch evidence. Though, I'm sure the evidence was so contaminated anyway after Bella handled it that no prints could be lifted from it. I carefully opened the bag, and grabbed a pen out of my pocked to unfold the paper with.

I skimmed the notes quickly. The first one said:

_Watch where you walk, sweetheart. Wouldn't want you to get tripped up._

Well, that's vague. Clearly, there's a threat imbedded in the words, but the note is completely ambiguous. The second note was a bit clearer and more juvenile:

_I've seen London, I've seen France, soon I'll get in Bella's pants._

"Detective Cullen," Bella started.

"Edward," I corrected her quickly.

"Ok, Edward. Clearly, you can see that these notes mean nothing. It's just a childish prank."

I might have agreed with her, had I not opened up note number three at that very moment:

_My mother once told me to look both ways when I cross the street. _

This idiot was not creative at all. But, there was an obvious connection to the accident, whether Bella wanted to admit it or not. There was no way I was letting her go home without some form of protection.

"Bella, look at this. There's clearly something going on. I'm not going to say that the car hit you purposely…" I began, since I didn't want to freak her out. But I would bet my life that the car was headed for Bella and no one else. "But the facts indicate that you have someone stalking you- someone dangerous, even if your accident has nothing to do with these notes."

She huffed and rolled her eyes at me, unhappy with what I was saying. I knew it was about to get a lot worse.

"So here's what we're going to do. You're going to take my number, Bella, and call me if there's another incident, or if anything seems suspicious. Alice, you're going to call me if Bella convinces herself that there isn't a threat and chooses not to call me. If the situation escalates, we'll talk again and consider a more drastic plan. Got it?"

Bella sighed again but stayed quiet. On one hand, I was terribly upset that someone was targeting this innocent woman. On the other, I was secretly pleased that I would get a chance to speak to her again.


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I went home this week because my college had a break. Unfortunately, I left my laptop at school, so I was unable to post. But now I'm back. Sorry about that. Oh, and a reviewer asked for longer chapters, so they will definitely be getting longer. My aim is to please, so if you have any advice or constructive criticism (or praise is nice too), feel free to review and I will accommodate to the best of my ability. OK, no more long author's notes. Hopefully._

**Bella**

Two weeks passed quickly since the accident. I was healing- only a couple of bruises left, which really could have been a lot worse, all things considered. At the magazine, everyone was concerned for me and treated me even more nicely than usual. Even Lauren, one of the secretaries who usually mocked me for my fashion choices, was more kind.

Yet, I still had a funny feeling in the pit of my stomach that Alice and Edward were right. There wasn't anything in particular to be concerned about. Just every now and then, I'd get this weird feeling that someone was watching me. But I'm probably just paranoid. I am not being stalked. It's ridiculous to even use the word.

And then there was that other funny feeling in my stomach. Hell, it was a funny feeling in my stomach, my head, my whole freaking body. I couldn't get Edward Cullen out of my thoughts. The guy was the most gorgeous man I had ever laid eyes on, and spoke to me with real concern. I knew I was being really immature and starting to resemble and twelve year old girl. Edward and I had no reason to ever meet again. Nothing was going to happen with this nonexistent "stalker." Plus, even if I did ever see him again, he was so out of my league. So unattainable.

After since the accident, Alice insisted that I drive my ancient truck to work rather than walk like I usually would. She was overprotective, but I went with it anyway. She even offered to pay for my gas. It was so easy to give in to Alice.

The clock over my desk at work hit 5:30 and seconds later, like clockwork, Alice danced into my office.

"Ready to go home?" she asked sweetly.

"You betcha. Give me a minute to shut down my computer." I logged off and pressed the power button, and then grabbed my keys and bag.

Alice looked at me with a mischievous glint in her eye. I could almost predict the conversation that was coming. She had been harping on the same point all week.

"So have you thought about giving Detective Cullen a call yet?" she asked innocently.

"Alice, for the love of all that is holy, as I told you yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, I have no reason to call Edward. There haven't been any other incidents," I answered obtusely, running my hands through my hair and sticking it up in a bun. I knew where she was going with her question, but I refused to make this easy for her.

"You know that I'm not talking about calling him for that reason. You were clearly attracted to him. An idiot could have seen it. Call him up and invite him for coffee. Or tell him how you feel safe and nothing's happened. Just give him an update. Anything!" she practically begged. I think Alice takes my life more personally than is normal.

We headed to the employee parking lot, which had about six cars in it. Most people used public transportation or just walked to work. My truck was easy to spot from far away- I drive a big, rusty, red beast. Despite what Alice said, even though I had more money now, there was no point in buying a new car. I really only had the truck because I loved it so much in high school and college that I didn't want to get rid of it. Having a car is a pain in the butt when you live in the city.

I noticed something weird about my truck. It looked lower to the ground, for some reason. Odd.

"Hey, does something look off with my truck?"

"Shit," was Alice's single word reply. I followed the line of her eyes and then broke into a run over to my truck, Alice right behind me.

"Nooo!" I wailed in defeat.

All four tires were completely deflated. There was a note on the windshield. I opened it carefully, being mindful only to touch the edges of the paper.

_Complacency is a dangerous thing._

Well, fuck. That's not good.

Alice obviously agreed.

"We're calling Detective Cullen this instant. Get out your phone," she demanded harshly.

"It's unnecessary. Really, I don't need…" I trailed off, because I knew I couldn't deny the truth any longer. Someone was messing with me. My excuses wouldn't hold up.

"Stop it. Call, right now, or I will."

"Fine, give me a second." I fished through my bag, and grabbed out my cell phone. I then found the slip of paper with Edward's number on it, and punched the numbers into my phone.

He picked up on the first ring.

"Cullen." What a clipped, short response.

"Hi, Edward. Ummm…this is Bella Swan."

I prayed that he would remember me.

"Bella, hello. How are you?" His tone brightened and my heart soared in response.

"I'm okay, I guess. It's just that..ummm…" How the hell was I supposed to explain this?

Edward saved me from my predicament.

"Did something happen Bella? Are you okay?" His voice was worried again.

"Yea, I'm really fine. It's just that I came out to my car and my tired were slashed and there's a note of my windshield." I tried to downplay it a bit.

"Are you at work?"

"In the parking lot next to my office," I responded, a bit puzzled.

"Don't move. I have your information, so I'll be there in 15 minutes. Stay with Alice. And thank her for making you call me," he added.

"How did you know..?" I trailed off.

He chuckled in response and the phone clicked off.

Almost exactly fifteen minutes later, Edward pulled into the parking lot in a shiny silver Volvo. He was just as punctual as Alice tends to be.

"Hey," he greeted me with a grim smile as he stepped out of his car.

His eyes flashed immediately to my truck and he went over to examine it.

As he perused the damage, I perused his body. Dark grey t-shirt, worn-in jeans, messy hair. He bent over and I got a great view of his behind. Yum. I subconsciously licked my lips, and Alice let out a little giggle. I blushed slightly but continued to look over his body.

His jeans clung to his muscular thighs, and his back had clearly muscled as well. He certainly wasn't the body-builder, steroided out type of guy, but that was a positive. He was sculpted in a leaner way.

He stood up and fingered the note, reading it over a few times before putting it into an envelope and then his pocket. Finally, his eyes met mine and I flushed slightly, hoping that he hadn't felt my eyes all over his body seconds earlier.

"You know what I'm going to say. You were right- this seems to be another act from the person who hit you two weeks ago. We could go ahead and call the SPD at this point, but all they'll do is file a report. So I'll take care of that for you."

"Thank you so much," I responded. He was really saving me a lot of stress.

"You're welcome. Of course, that's only the first step. There's no way I'm letting you go without some form of protection. You live alone, you're vulnerable. So if it isn't too forward of me to say, I'd really appreciate it if you would stay with me for the next couple of days until we figure this out." He looked a little nervous, so I almost felt bad answering him the way I did.

"No way in hell. I am not stopping my life for some idiot who slashes my tires! I barely even know you anyway, why would you offer this?"

"Look, you're at risk. And I can't just let you be unprotected. What if something happened? That would be my fault for not being more careful with you. You're my responsibility, whether you like it or not," he reasoned.

"This is not happening. No," I countered.

"Yes, it is."

"No. No." Why was he smirking? And why did I have to sound like a three year old whose mom wouldn't give her a cookie?

"Alice? Help me out here," he turned to Alice, who grinned in response.

"Bella, I'll have you packed up in no time! Or we can just shop for new clothes to bring to Edward's house for a few days if that's easier. But you're GOING," she told me, with emphasis on the last word.

Again, it's easier to just give in to Alice. But on my terms.

"How's this- you come stay with me for a few days? This way I don't give up my life, and you don't need to have to host me in your home. OK?"

He pondered my request for a few minutes and then nodded yes.

This wouldn't be so bad. I mean, having the object of my obsession over for a few days? What could go wrong? How much could I humiliate myself in just a few days?

Shit. I'm screwed. What did I agree to?


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I'm so sorry. I am horrible. I don't have much of an excuse: life was just really busy recently, with college and everything. Thankfully, finals are next week, and then I have an entire month off… which means more time to write, and less time studying! Again, my deepest apologies. I suck._

_A summary for those of you who forgot what's going on (since it's been over a month): Bella has received threatening notes at work and was a victim of a "random" hit and run accident. Det. Edward is now unofficially on her case. Her tires just were slashed, and she has agreed to have Edward come stay with her for a few days._

**Edward**

Shit. I'm screwed. What did I agree to?

My mind replayed the scene over and over. Was it really that important that Bella receive constant protection from me? And why was I so keen on protecting her? Surely the Seattle police could handle this. Ah, but I just didn't feel right.

After dealing with the police, I settled into Bella's apartment. It was a nice place- small, simple, homey. I looked around, noticing that wasn't much in terms of a decorating scheme going on. My mother, Esme, would have a field day redecorating Bella's apartment, if she ever got the chance. Unfortunately, there was only one bedroom, so my bed was the couch in the living room. When I first arrived at her place, Bella insisted I take her room, since she claimed I was doing her a favor by staying over, but what type of man would I be if I let her sleep on the uncomfortable couch? I would never let her do that.

So now my back would suffer. Oh well.

Around 8 o'clock, Bella came into the living room, wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt with holes. Generally, I'm not the type of person to notice clothing, but she looked fantastic, even in a holey t-shirt.

"Hey, do you want some dinner? I could cook us something. I didn't get a chance to eat, and I doubt you did…?" She was wringing her hands and she looked unsure.

"That would be perfect. I'm starving," I smiled at her reassuringly, "but are you too tired to cook? I could pick something up for us? Maybe some pizza or Chinese?" I didn't want her to wear herself out. She had such a rough day between her tires being slashed and me moving in.

"No, it's fine. I like to cook- I find relaxing. Plus, I'm sure you'd prefer a home cooked meal," she grinned back at me.

She turned around and walked into the kitchen, so I followed her, trying my hardest not to stare at her ass. That would just be impolite. But not staring was just impossible.

"What's for dinner?" I asked, distracting myself, as she started to take out ingredients and pans.

"Oh, just some pasta…" She reached around in the spice cabinet before grabbing a tiny bottle triumphantly. "And I'll make some pesto sauce!"

"That sounds perfect. What can I do to help?" I responded, not wanting her to go through a lot of effort on my behalf.

She closed her eyes for a second and then walked over to the refrigerator, pulling out a head of lettuce, some cucumbers, and a few others vegetables.

"Can you handle making the salad?" she asked with a wink.

Feigning shock and sadness, I dramatically grasped my chest over my heart, "Madam, you wound me! Doubting my cooking abilities, thinking so lowly of me, insulting me to my very core…" I planned on continuing, but she interrupted me with a loud giggle.

Her smile lit up the entire room and I was enraptured by her laugh. I laughed in response, and quickly made my way over to the salad bowl and started to chop vegetables. It was best I keep my hands busy, as to avoid reaching out to touch her.

"So, tell me about yourself, Edward," she said as she recovered from her giggle attack, "After all, we're going to be roommates for the next couple of days, so it's best that we get to know each other."

I wondered just what I should tell her about myself. I felt oddly comfortable telling her everything, but I didn't want to freak her out my over-sharing. I decided to keep it simple.

"Well, I told you that I used to be a detective when I lived in Chicago. I stopped about five years ago so I could focus on other things, and I moved back here to Seattle to be near my family. You met my dad, Carlisle. My mom, Esme, teaches kindergarten with special needs children, and in her spare time she restores old homes and does interior decorating. She's amazing. I also have a brother, Emmett and then there's his wife, Rosalie. Emmett's an accountant, which you wouldn't expect when you get to know him. He's kind of a giant kid. Rosalie takes care of my niece and nephew and works on cars when she isn't busy with the kids," I said, finishing with a flourish.

Yea, I over-shared. Crap. Luckily, Bella didn't look freaked out or anything. She actually seemed captivated by my mundane life and family. She worked with the pesto and some other ingredients over the stove as she began to reply.

"You said you moved back to Seattle from Chicago. Why did you move to Chicago?" she asked me with true curiosity in her voice. Wow, she was paying attention.

I shifted uncomfortably at her question, ceasing my chopping of vegetables. It was kind of embarrassing…

"I followed my girlfriend to Chicago for college. We were together in high school, and I couldn't imagine being separated from her," I answered, leaving out as many details as possible.

For some reason, Bella looked slightly upset. Her pretty mouth turned down at the corners and she slowed her work at the stove. I didn't understand.

She responded, "Oh, that's really nice. I'm happy you guys are together, and for so long. That's great."

I couldn't help but smile at her obviously fake enthusiasm. I really hoped she wasn't just upset over the stalking case or her pesto sauce or whatever, and was actually interested in my personal life.

Of course, I'm sure it was wishful thinking. How could anyone as great as Bella still be single?

"Umm, no. We broke up right after college. Tanya, that's her name, and I needed to go in different directions. It wasn't anyone's fault and she's a great person, but she and I are better off as friends. It's awkward now, but it's getting better now that I live all the way here in Seattle and she's still in Chicago, you know?" I answered.

She looked a bit relieved. I figured I'd go for it. What could I lose?

"So, I told you the story of my life. What about you? Are you seeing someone? What's your story?" I asked, hoping I didn't come off as too desperate or obvious.

I didn't expect her response at all. She dropped her sauce-covered spoon with a loud _clang_ on her tile floor, and snorted very loudly before turning bright red with her blush.

I found it adorable. She's just so natural.

"Oh, god. Excuse me…Jesus…" she mumbled as she bent over to pick up her spoon and hid her face. I guess she was embarrassed.

"So..? You know about me, it's my turn now. Answer my questions," I said, redirecting the conversation and trying to get away from her embarrassment. I didn't want her to be uncomfortable.

"Ok. Let's see…well, I'm single, as you could probably tell from that unladylike display…" she began, with a ghost of a smile at her lips. I grinned widely in response, encouraging her to go on. My heart was beating a bit too quickly.

She continuted, "I guess I'm pretty boring. There isn't much to tell. I grew up in a small town in Seattle with my dad, Charlie. He's actually chief of police back home, and really overprotective, so I tend to keep him in the dark about a lot of my life. My mom, Renee, lives with her husband, Phil, in Jacksonville, and I really don't know what she's doing right now. She's always bouncing all over the place from job to job and hobby to hobby. Phil is the responsible one. I'm an only child, but Alice, who you already know, is basically my sister, and her boyfriend Jasper is like an older brother. He's a history professor at U-Seattle. I've had the same job since I got out of college, and it's ok. I mean, they pay me. It's boring, but I suppose it puts my degree in Lit to some use…" she looked up at me, stirring the pasta, before turning red again.

"I think I said too much. I'm really not that interesting," she repeated, embarrassed.

"I beg to differ, Bella. I find you fascinating," I said sincerely.

She turned around quickly and focused on finishing up dinner.


End file.
